James has 7 apples. 4 of them are red, and 3 of them are green. If he chooses 2 apples at random, what is the probability that both the apples he chooses are green?
There are $\binom{7}{2}=21$ total ways for James to choose 2 apples from 7, but only $\binom{3}{2}=3$ ways for him to choose 2 green apples. So, the probability that he chooses 2 green apples is $\frac{3}{21}=\boxed{\frac{1}{7}}$.